


Good Boys Gone Bad

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, punk!daejong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told him to stay away. He didn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

> shameless excuse to write badboys!Daejong. Not sorry at all.

Everyone warned him. They all said _"Stay away. He's trouble_."

  
  
He didn't listen.  
  


(Can't say he regrets it)

  
The cool air of four am makes him breathe deep as they walk the downtown streets, the scent of leather, cologne, and alcohol making his head spin. The night is old but the lights are all new, flashing and casting them in sharp contrasts. He tightens his hold on a slim waist and turns to bury his face in a sweaty neck, sinking his teeth in just to feel the low groan it causes.  
  


That's all the answer he needs to shove Daehyun into the nearest alley, up against dark concrete to taste the whiskey lingering on his tongue, hands keeping wrists captive above his head. But Daehyun is by no means passive, sucking Jongup's tongue into his mouth and sliding a firm thigh between his to roll against his arousal, forcibly taking harsh moans and gasping sighs.  
  


Jongup breaks away and licks his lips, ignoring Daehyun's quiet whine. "Not here," Is all he says, and Daehyun gets it, grabbing his hand and bolting from the alley.  
  


They crash through the door to Daehyun's apartment, uncaring as the door bounces off the wall, because Jongup's hands are already tugging the tank top up and out of Daehyun's jeans, shoving at his leather jacket until they are just a heap on the hallway floor.  
  


Daehyun pushes him back as their lips reconnect, swallowing Jongup's moan as he rolls his hips into the brunette's, yanking and pulling until his jacket is joining Daehyun's clothing on the floor.  Jongup shoves him away and kicks shut the door, then his shoes off as he advances after the taller, pushing him against the wall again while his hands grip the back of Daehyun's knees.  
  


Daehyun sinks his teeth into Jongup's bottom lip as his fingers dig into the strong muscles of the boy's back, hips still trying to roll even as he's hoisted up and crushed against the drywall.  
  


"Fuck me, Jongup.." He hisses between kisses, angry, anxious, and harsh as he yanks brown strands to the side to sink his teeth into the skin beneath Jongup's ear.  
  


Jongup growls, sliding his hands beneath Daehyun's ass as the other wraps his legs around him, and carries him to where he remembers the older's bedroom to be.  
  


He all but throws him on the messy bed, following immediately to silence the animalistic snarl with a harsh kiss and to grind his hips hard into the ones below him. He's rewarded with nails scoring across his shoulders, and he might have just drawn blood with his mouth, but he doesn't stick around to find out.  
  


Sitting up, Jongup yanks the belt apart around Daehyun's waist and rips the worn denim off his legs, throwing the jeans aside along with his boxers before starting in on his own. Daehyun already has two fingers slicked and inside himself when the brunette returns, groaning the other's name. Jongup wets his own fingers and then slaps Daehyun's away, shoving them in and curling them in just the right way that Daehyun cries out, throwing his head back against the sheets. The pillows have long since fallen off the bed, so he grabs the bottom of the headboard instead, arching his hips as he tries to fuck himself on Jongup's fingers. Jongup slaps his thigh and takes his fingers back. "Face down and ass up, whore."  
  


Daehyun hisses at him but does as told, because he knows its worth it, and he isn't disappointed when Jongup yanks him back over the sheets until he's in the right position, a bruising grip on his hip keeping him still as Jongup sinks inside.  
  


He gives him only a moment to adjust, one hand sliding to his thigh while the other finds its place on Daehyun's shoulder for leverage. He pulls his hips back and snaps them forward, starting a hard pace from the get go because he knows they both want it. Daehyun's hands ball up in the sheets as he tries to force himself back harder, the pain only making it better.  
  


He doesn't expect the fingers in his hair that haul him upward, his own scrambling to support himself as Jongup growls behind him. "Louder, slut. I want to hear you scream." He lets go to instead wrench Daehyun's thighs further apart, spreading him open as he fucks him down into the bed. The older cusses him out as he collapses on his front, tries to reach between them to get himself off but Jongup's having none of that.  
  


Pressing his wrists down into the sheets, Jongup fucks him until Daehyun is barely breathing, only incoherent moans and curses and gibberish marking the fact that he's close. He gets progressively louder the more uncoordinated Jongup's thrusts get, a low scream drawn from his throat when the other rips his orgasm from him, fucking him through it as Jongup grits his teeth and finds his own.  
  


They lay tangled in the middle of the bed, breathing hard. Jongup kicks the soiled sheet from the bed while Daehyun reaches to the bedside table, lighting up a cigarette and passing one to Jongup. He lights Jongup's with the tip of his own, and they smoke in silence, coming down from the high.  
  


Daehyun finishes his first and stubs out the filter in the astray, sinking lower on the bed with one of the retrieved pillows. Jongup finishes his and stubs it out as well, leaning down to kiss Daehyun's shoulder blade. "See you later." He murmurs.  
  


The older hums and Jongup slips from the bed, finding his pants. In less then ten minutes he's back on the street, heading home. The sun hasn't risen yet, but there are plenty of people out, some students and some business men. Jongup wants to laugh when they dart out of his way, eyeing the black leather jacket he's wearing and the heavy chain around his neck.  
  


Everyone tried to warn him. They told him to stay away, because Daehyun was trouble.  
  


He didn't listen.  
  


Jongup is quiet as he sneaks back into his bedroom through the window, two minutes before the alarm goes off.  
  


He grins.  
  


They don't know that he's the one causing trouble.  
  


(And he's loving every minute of it.)


End file.
